The present invention relates, in general, to dispensers for dispensing medication to a subject or patient and, in particular, to a device for use on dispensers for dispensing medication to one nostril of a patient, or the other, so that the patient knows which nostril to use in a subsequent medication step.
Dispensers are known for dispensing a medicated spray to the nostrils of a patient. It is conventional for the medication to be alternated from one nostril to the other to avoid irritation. In some circumstances, one nostril might be preferred over the other for receiving the medication.
Other forms of medication may also be used in one or both eyes or at other locations on the body. It would be useful to have a simple mechanism which is attached to the dispenser, for indicating to the subject or patient using the dispenser, which location of the body was treated last, or should be treated next with the medication.